


Tsukiyo-Chan

by SecretMaker



Series: Tumblr Drabbles 2015 [15]
Category: Free!
Genre: 5 Year Promise, FWP, Fluff without Plot, M/M, SouRin Week 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 10:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3246206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretMaker/pseuds/SecretMaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke calls in his five-year promise, and Rin really wishes he hadn't.<br/>For SouRin Week 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukiyo-Chan

1-27-15  
Prompt: Five Year Promise

“Rin.”

“No.”

“But Rin.”

“Sousuke, I said no.”

“But Riiiiiinn.”

Rin let out a heavy sigh and swung around to look at his boyfriend. Mistake number two. Now he was faced with two sets of big, droopy eyes, one of which belonged to the person he loved most in the world and the other of which belonged to a creature that was far, far too big to be called a puppy. Mistake number one had been letting Sousuke see the thing in the first place.

“Sousuke,” he said gently, “you know I love you, but you and I both know we can’t have a dog in our apartment.”

“What if I already talked to the landlady about it?” Rin stiffened. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. There was no way in hell he had used that stupid sad-puppy charm on that woman. She was already wrapped around his little finger; there was no way he would stoop so low as to actually pull that.

“Sousuke.”

“Rin.” 

The staring match lasted a decent length of time before the puppy got bored and squirmed around in Sousuke’s grasp to lick at his face. Sousuke startled slightly, and a small, awed smile spread across his expression, and Rin was absolutely, totally, and completely fucked. Sousuke must have found sudden inspiration in the puppy’s eyes, because they both whipped their heads around to face Rin.

“Rin. Five year promise.” Fuck. Rin closed his eyes and bit down on the well of utterly fond irritation that rose up in him.

“You have to feed it.”

“Rin.”

“And walk it.”

“Rin.”

“And train it.”

“Rin.”

“And clean up after it.”

“Rin.” Rin opened his eyes to find Sousuke suddenly very, very close. The taller man leaned in and gently, so gently, pressed a kiss into Rin’s forehead. “Thank you.” His voice was so soft and full of sincere gratitude that Rin felt tears welling up. He jerked his head to the side to avoid Sousuke’s intent gaze.

“Tch. Whatever. You’re taking responsibility for it.”

“Rin.”

“What now?!”

“We’re naming her Tsukiyo-chan.”

Rin started walking and absolutely refused to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one for the party at [Tumblr](notsuchasecret.tumblr.com)  
> For [SouRin Week:](sourinweek.tumblr.com) Rock: Five-Year Promise


End file.
